Summer Heat
by SheLookstotheSky
Summary: Written scenes in the summer. Again, not the best written. It's just for fun The heat makes everybody cranky in the Valley. MarlinxJill
1. Escaping the Heat

It was another hot summer day in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The sun didn't seem to let up at all, with s little breeze. The beach was the perfect spot for the folks of the Valley to retreat to. It was also a perfect excuse for Jill to take a break from work on the farm. She took care of her cranky cow Martha along with her baby, Tabitha who was trotting alongside her mother with noodle legs in the pasture.

"So cute~" Jill smiled, holding a bucket of milk that she just received from Martha.

"Maybe that'll be you one day," Takakura grumbled as he strolled behind Jill.

"Me? Not anytime soon. Not from what I can see," She scoffed, turning to see that Takakura was already elsewhere. Jill let out a sigh, setting the bucket down to wipe the sweat off her forehead using her arm.

From afar she was greeted by Rock, who was already in his swimming trunks. "Jill!" He called out, walking towards the pasture. Jill flinched at the sound of his voice. "Yes, Rock?" She slowly answered. Rover automatically started chasing after the blond when he came close.

"Crusherrrrr!~" He laughed out loud and scooped the dog up, giving him a cuddle. He stood in front of Jill. "Want to go to the beach? You can work on getting a nice tan~" He wiggled his brows playfully.

"Oh? I'm sorry but do you not see the tan I already have from working?" She motioned to her shoulders, stretching her arms to show him.

After a few licks to the face, Rock set Rover down. "Aw! babe! That's no way to get a tan! Don't you want to work on the rest of your bod-"

"No," She sharply said.

Rock grinned. "Come on! I overheard you telling Muffy how you wanted to get out of the heat," He leaned in a bit closer to her to tease.

She leaned back, crossing her arms. "I do. But not with you."

Rock frowned, giving a little pout. "Trying to hurt my feelings?" His expression quickly changed as he chuckled. "Nice try babe! See you around though!" he gave a wave and patted Rover as he left.

The dog happily pitter pattered behind Rock with heavy panting.

Jill kept her defensive stance as Rock soon became out of sight. She let out a heavy sigh, picking up her bucket of milk and put it safely into storage for shipping. When she walked out she pondered a moment. "Takakura, I think I'm going to take a break!" She called out loud, the old man wasn't visible but she knew he was around.

She walked inside the house and changed into a two-piece bathing suit, wiggling into a pair of shorts and gathered up a few things as she put them in her rucksack. She crossed the bridge and headed to Vesta's. Marlin was plowing a few crops in front as Vesta was on her knees plucking weeds away from some melons she was growing in the back further away.

"Marlin!" Jill ran towards him, holding onto the straps of her backpack.

As she stopped in front of him Marlin raised a brow, engulfed in sweat and in a tank top. He stood up straight and leaned on his hoe. "What's with the top? Shouldn't you be working?" He asked.

"I'm taking a break. Do you want to go to the beach with me?" She asked sweetly, waiting for a snide remark.

"A break?" Sweat dribbled down his sideburn. "Yeah, right. There's a lot of work to do Jill. You should be making sure your crops are well watered," He said, starting to plow again. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Why not? You're going to take a break anyway! And it's not good for you to overwork yourself in this heat! It's bad for your health!" Jill nagged.

Marlin shot her the dirtiest look, resenting her comment. "I know what's good for my health! You wanna go to the beach? Fine! But don't call me up later and ask me to come over when your crops wilt!" He looked away from her as he continued his work.

Before Jill could say a word Vesta piped up from the back. "Both of you better stop that bittering! You ain't even married and you're already driving me crazy!" Her voice boomed.

Jill sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, Sorry Vesta," She said softly.

The door to the store slowly opened as Celia poked her head nervously. "Um, Jill," She smiled. "I'm sorry but I overheard. I'll go to the beach with you," She blushed.

"Really?" Jill lighted up a bit but couldn't help her bitterness. "Are you sure Marlin will let you?" She sneered, only to get under her partner's skin.

"H-huh?" Celia had the look of innocence on her face. "W-well, I figured if I go Marlin can also take my place in the store where it's cooler," She said coyly.

Marlin said nothing, biting his tongue not to give Jill the satisfaction. "Celia will go with you. Now will you get off my back?" He set the hoe down against one of the greenhouses and walked towards the store. "Thank you, Celia. For your thoughtfulness," He spoke kindly to her.

"Oh, you're welcome Marlin. Jill's right. If you don't want to go to the beach, you should at least stay out of the heat for a bit," She kept her chipper face, inching away from the two of them and headed inside. "I'll be out in a minute Jill!" She said, opening the door to the house and stepped in.

Jill nodded to Celia and put her hands on her hips, following Marlin into the shop. "Now I know you're just being spiteful!" She hissed.

"Being spiteful? At least I'm not the one nagging," Marlin said coolly, turning his back to her and started to move boxes around to organize.

"No, you're being spiteful. We haven't done anything together in forever!"

"We went to the beach opening," He kept his composure.

"That was in the beginning of summer! And it hasn't rained lately so I haven't seen you outside of work much!"

"And that's why you should be watering your plants!" He dropped a box down to the floor with a thud.

"You're such a stubborn old man Marlin!" She huffed and stepped out of the store, slamming of boxes could still be heard.


	2. Who's the Real Chicken Here?

When Celia came out she was dressed in a cutesy pastel green sundress, to cover up her swimsuit. "I'm ready," She said, walking closer to Jill.

"You look much different without your bandanna," She teased.

Celia perked up and blushed. "You really think so?"

"Yeah!" She linked arms with Celia. "Sorry again for the noise Vesta!" Jill tried to smooth things over with the older woman.

Vesta threw a hand in the air, holding a bundle of weeds in the other. "Don't worry about it! Just keep it down next time!" She said gruffly but in a relaxed manner. As the two girls left, Marlin glanced at them through the window inside the store as they crossed the bridge. Vesta opened the door to the store strongly. "Ya know, if you keep up that rotten attitude you won't be able to no girl around. You hear?" She wiped her dirty hands on her apron.

Marlin didn't respond, turning away from the window and sat down in the old wooden chair by the front desk. "I know," He grumbled, rubbing his sore arms.

"Uh, sorry for fighting in front of you with Marlin," Jill glanced over at the other girl, feeling a bit awkward. "I don't want you to think we fight like that all the time-for the most part."

Celia's pleasant demeanor never seemed to leave her. "It's okay," She gave a shrug.

"Ever since Marlin has been spending more time with you, he has become calmer. His temper has cooled down quite a bit."

"Is that right? I think he feels less sheltered. So he feels more in control."

"Yeah, sometimes he'll ask me for advice because I'm another woman. He wants to make sure he's not being rough. I think it's very sweet. I'm glad he met you," Celia turned to give Jill her signature smile.

Jill grinned big, feeling satisfaction from this. "Alright, I will not lie. That is very sweet of him. Even though a lot of times doesn't take the advice. But, I don't blame him. I do give him a hard time," She gave a laugh.

Once the girls made it to the beach there was ska music playing from the concession stand of Kai's snack shack. There was an island bar you could sit at on stools and watch the cook prepare meals from the inside. Kai looked like he belonged on the beach. He was tall, tan, fit and wore a purple bandanna that covered his crew cut hairstyle. He popped his head out once he saw Jill and Celia walk past.

"Looks like the Forget-Me-Not girls are more lovely looking then I remembered," He smiled at them with charm, resting his arms on the counter of his stand.

"Thanks, Kai I see you've been maintaining your tan," Jill teased. Her arm was still linked with Celia's.

By the shore sat Rock and Lumina on a beach blanket. She motion to Celia and Jill to come near.

Celia waved to her. "Hello!"

Jill turned her attention to the couple, slipping her arm away from Celia. "See you in a few Kai," She said as she followed Celia.

Rock made it obvious that he was staring. "Wow! First, I see you with your hair down and now with your belly showing? Looking good there Jillian!" He gave Jill a wink and grinned at Celia. "You too babe!"

This made Celia blush. "Oh, thank you," She covered her mouth with her hand as she sat down on the towel with them.

Jill gave Rock a blank stare. "Keep it to yourself Rock! Your date is right next to you!" Jill sat across from Lumina and took her rucksack off her back.

"I'm not his date!" She blushed, with a pout. "I didn't even really want to come! But my Grandmother is out for today and I didn't feel like practicing my piano lessons," She crossed her arms, feeling jealous of Rock's constant horseplay with other women. Lumina was 18 but looked much younger than what she actually was. Her hair was short and light brown, along with her eyes and dressed modestly. It was odd that Rock had such a crush on her. I guess what they had in common was the fact they both came from wealthy families and both could be brats.

"Oh, how long have you been here?" Celia asked, resting her hands in her lap.

"Not too long. We were just about to go in the water. Wanna come? We can play chicken!" Rock grinned at Celia and Jill who were in front of him.

"Swimming sounds like fun. But what's chicken?" She asked innocently.

Jill rolled her eyes, taking pieces of Celia's hair and started to braid it. "It's a game. But you might not want to play it with him. He'll turn it into something naughty."

"Jill! I'm surprised at you! I'd respect you, ladies!" He fibbed.

"Yeah, maybe because Lumina is here," She scoffed.

This made Lumina sulk, she stood. "I'm going home!" She huffed, picking up her beach bag.

"Aw! Lumina don't be that way!" Rock frowned at the girl and stood as well. Lumina stomped away. Rock followed her. Celia watched in silence looking concerned for the two as Jill looked more unimpressed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said anything," Celia said quietly after the couple left.

"I didn't say anything wrong. Rock shouldn't act that way if he truly likes her," Jill said, finishing her braid.

"I guess you're right," Celia looked down at the sand, touching the end of her braid.

"Hi, there!~" Muffy called from afar, she was sitting on one of the stools of the shack. After being spotted by the girls Muffy made her way over. Surprisingly she wasn't in a swimsuit. She was in her normal outfit but with her hair pulled back in a clip.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Jill scooted back as Muffy sat down.

"I saw you earlier but I didn't want Rock to notice me," She said with distaste.

"Yeah, I don't blame you," Jill held her rucksack in her lap.

"Are you heading to the bar after this Muffy?" Celia asked.

"Yes, I like to stop by the beach once in awhile. But I came to see Kai this time," Muffy smiled mischievously.

Jill slapped her arm playfully. "You came just to flirt with Kai!" She laughed.

"A little flirting didn't hurt anybody! Before you know it he'll be gone soon anyway," Muffy said, pulling the end of her dress down so it didn't ride up on her. "So where's Marlin?"

"Working on the crops," Celia answered softly.

"He made a fit about how work comes before play," Jill rolled her eyes.

Muffy nodded. "Oh, well I bet he'll stop by the Blue Bar tonight."

"I'd have to agree with you," Jill said and looked over as Rock came back towards them.

He grinned at them. "Alright, ladies! Who's ready for the water?"

Both Jill and Muffy were the least impressed to see Rock as Celia looked on in innocence.

"Well, it's time for me to go," Muffy said swiftly and stood, smoothing her dress down. "See you later!" She tilted her head with a smile and walked off, heading back to the shack.

"Aw come on Muffy! I'll be fun!" Rock took a step forward as Muffy pretended not to hear him.

"What about Lumina?" Celia looked up at Rock.

"Huh?" Rock turned, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, she locked herself in her room and told me to bug off," He said casually. "So you wanna play chicken?"

"We can't play chicken. We don't have enough people," Jill said as she started to braid her own hair.

"Hm, you're right about that," Rock scratched his chin. He thought quick and yelled out. "Hey, Kai! Wanna play chicken with us!"

Jill shot her head up and frantically waved her hands to Kai as a signal to pass. Not getting the message Kai gave Rock a thumbs up. "Sure man! I can use a break!" He obliged and jogged over to them.

"Celia doesn't know how to play. So you think you can help her out?" Rock asked.

"Who do you want as your partner?" He asked Celia sweetly.

"You mean, I can't pick Jill?" She asked a bit surprised.

"I don't think I have the strength to hold you on my shoulders or I would," Jill thought quick. "But I'll take Rock as my partner," She said, not trusting the blond with Celia.

Rock gleamed. "Aw, Jill! I knew you just like to play hard to get babe!"

Jill shot him a glare. "Shut up!" She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards the ocean.

Rock let out a giddy laugh as he let Jill drag him. Kai pulled off his shirt and offered his hand to Celia. "I won't let you fall okay?" He smiled at her.

Celia blushed as she watched Kai. "What do you mean fall?" She tilted her head, hesitate to take his hand.

"Oh," He set his arm to his side. "Chicken is where you hold a person over your shoulders and whoever pushes the other person into the water first wins," He explained to her. "Sound good?" He tried to reassure her.

Celia still was a bit hesitant but nodded in agreement. "Okay, but can you turn around first?" She asked him sweetly.

"Sure?" He did so. "How come?" He asked.

"Um, I feel strange taking off my dress with someone looking," Her face flushed at the thought, pulling the dress over her head.

From afar Rock tried to gawk at Celia only making Jill shove him into the water with a splash as she pounced on top of him. "Would you keep your eyes to yourself!" She started slapping his head. After Celia set her dress aside, she walked into the water with Kai.

"Ready to get beat!" He grinned, bending over for Celia to climb over his shoulders. Jill and Rock struggled in the water a bit longer as they fought. When Celia was was balanced and secure on top of Kai's shoulders. Jill pushed Rock away.

"Come on! Pick me up!" She panted, splashing at his face.

Rock grinned at her as he roughly picked her up. "Better be nice to me or I'll let you off on purpose~" he teased, securing her on top of his shoulders.

"Pft, I don't care," She sneered, gently placing her hands on Celia's shoulders. "You have to push me as hard as you can okay?" She told the other girl.

Celia nodded as she placed her hands on Jill's shoulders.

"And if you push me off you have to scream chicken!" Jill started to push against Celia gently.

Celia started to fidget, letting a small squeal as she pushed against Jill hard. Kai started to wobble as the two girls wiggle back and forth.

Rock kept a firm grip on Jill as he also started to sway. "Come on girl! Get her!~"

With little effort put into the struggle, Jill let her grip slip on purpose as she lost balance and fell into the water with a yelp. Rock went tumbling down with her as they created a large splash, getting the other two wet. Celia paused, blinking in confusion having her victory not sink it right away.

"Oh! Chicken!" She yelled out, gleefully.

Kai started to laugh, bending down to let Celia down. "Told ya you were gonna get beat!" He said as Rock was shoved against him by Jill who was clearly frustrated.

"Watch where you put your hands bub!" She bumped Rock's side hard with her knee as she grabbed onto Celia's hand and walked out of the water with her.

"Hi Marlin," Celia said suddenly, catching the view of his tall figure.

He stood by the shore with his hands in his jeans pockets, staring at them with irritation. His clothes were dampened, most likely from their splashing. "I came to pick up Celia," He said dryly.

"Pick up Celia?" Jill flustered her brows. "Why? I was going to walk home with her."

"It's okay Marlin! I don't mind walking home with Jill," She frowned.

"Yoooo Marlin!~" Rock made his way over and set his arms on both Celia and Jill's shoulders. "Gonna join us, buddy?"

"No," Marlin scoffed, running his fingers through his wet hair.

Kai appeared behind the girls as well. "Jill, next time I call you as my partner. I got you covered with these guns!" He started to chuckle as he flexed his arm playfully to her.

"Well," Celia slipping away from them and stood in front of them. "Thanks, guys I had a really good time!" She waved at them with a smile.

"Bye guys," Jill said as she walked over to Marlin and Celia.

"Don't you want to stay with your friends?" Marlin said to Jill coldly as Celia put her dress back over her swimsuit.

"It was nice spending the day with you guys! I'm going back to the stand! Come on Rock I'll teach you how to make fried rice real good!" Kai tried to make himself scarce, seeing that the conversion was getting heated.

"Yeah? Do I have to pay for it afterwards, though?" Rock joined him as they walked off together.

Jill put her hand on her hip. "Excuse me? What's the matter with you?"

Marlin shrugged. "Nothing. I'm glad you had fun," He glanced over Celia to see she was all settled. "See you tomorrow," He told her and walked off with Celia.

Celia turned to look back at Jill with concern as she turned to say something to Marlin that was unclear to hear.


	3. Wilting Roots

The next day, Jill was crouched down in her fields trying to pull up weeds that were around her growing melons. It wasn't as hot as the day before. She didn't bother chasing after Marlin and Celia yesterday. And she didn't hear from the cranky farmer since the beach incident. She took a deep breath, throwing the weeds aside as she wiped sweat from her forehead and bent down again. Rover started barking having Jill turn, seeing Marlin walking towards the field casually.

"That's not how you pull weeds out. I told you, you gotta pull them from the roots. Or they're just going to grow back," He stood beside her and bent down, pulling at a weed hard.

Jill stood up straight, staring at him sternly. "My plants didn't wilt," She scoffed at him.

"Good for you," He grunted, yanking up a weed by its root and tossed it aside with the pile she already made. He bent down and continued.

She looked at him harshly, stepping aside to pick up her canteen bottle. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here Marlin," She took a long drink of water.

He kept his back turned to her and stood up straight and tossed another weed aside. "I came to apologize," He turned to face her.

She kept a straight face to him as she tossed the canteen to him. "I thought you weren't going to show up today. That's what you told me yesterday."

He caught the canteen and gave a nod to her as a gesture of thank you. He twisted the top off and sipped from it. "I came because I told you I'd help you with your crops. What I said yesterday, was in anger. I'm sorry," He said and set the canteen down.

"Oh? Did you come here to apologize on your own or because Celia coaxed you into it?" She picked up her hoe and walked towards the other side of the field, eyeing at him still.

Marlin narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell Jill! Why is Celia always your scapegoat?"

"She's not my scapegoat! She told me yesterday she gives you advice! Normally you ignore me for days when we argue!" She started to plow at an empty patch of soil.

"You don't think I came here on my own? What kind of guy do you take me for?"

She suddenly dropped the hoe to the ground with force. "A jackass!"She shouted, making her way past him as she nudged into his shoulder and headed towards the pasture.

Marlin looked at her with surprise, not expecting such a reaction. "Where are you going?" He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"None of your business. Go kick rocks Marlin. You jerk," She sneered, getting closer to the short wooden fence that secured the animals.

Ringo the sheep stood up quick when he saw Jill coming. He trotted over with a joyful bleat. Once Jill hopped the fence Ringo nuzzled against her leg. She reached down and petted his wool back. Marlin kept a stiff stance as he slowly approached her.

"I'm not going, I want to make up for my behavior from yesterday," He said calmly.

Jill stroked Ringo's muzzle, turning her head to show her face to him. "I don't want you to make anything up. You spitefully took Celia home when you know damn well we could have walked home by ourselves!" Martha the cow mooed in the background, starting to get annoyed by the couple's bickering.

"And I apologized twice already about that! My intention was to apologize and to spend time at the beach with you girls!"

She glared, still petting Ringo. "Yeah? And then what? You got jealous and decided just to play it cool and take Celia home? So, what you're saying is that you kicked yourself in the ass by refusing me and then made yourself look like a complete idiot afterward because you can't contain your own jealousy?" She spoke with such distaste as Ringo's ears wiggled, keeping his face pressed against her palm.

Marlin hesitated to answer. "I wouldn't say it's jealousy. I just don't want to see other people steer you in the wrong way. Rock is nothing but a deadbeat. He lives off his mother's dime," He said, lowering his head and glanced down at Ringo.

"Oh, so you think I'm empty-headed now too? Rock isn't influencing me. And also you are jealous. Two other guys were giving your so called girlfriend and your crush attention. And you could have had a chance to have fun but blew it to a miserable bastard," She stepped away from Ringo as she made her way closer to Martha.

Marlin quietly followed her, staying on the other side of the fence. "Maybe I can say I was a little bit jealous. And I will admit it is my own fault. I don't think you're empty-headed but can't I care about your wellbeing? This place is your livelihood."

"I'm not stupid Marlin. You were wrong for leaving with Celia. And you know you were. You tell all the time you get frustrated when I keep asking you about your feelings for Celia. Once you see me having fun with other guys you want to spit in my face? Are you serious? Is it because you still want your hands up Celia's skirt?" Jill's was glaring from through him as her voice darkened.

Marlin felt himself heat up from anger by her words, he was mad but towards himself. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way! My eyes are only on you! And it's not just because of your looks! I admire your willpower and you're a stronger person than I am! 'Cause you're right! I am a miserable bastard!-" He suddenly stopped, turning his face away and composed himself.

"I should get going. See you later Jill," He said calmly and turned away from her quickly as he started to walk away.

Jill's eyes softened, patting Martha's back as she hopped over the fence. "Hey!" She grabbed his arm.

He tugged his arm away gently. "I'm done fighting with you," He glanced over at her.

"I'm not stronger than you. You hold so much power. You just don't realize it yet," She gave him a weak smile.

Marlin rubbed his face. "Stop it, Jill. I don't need your pity," He said coldly.

"I'm not pitying you. In fact, if you're so sorry I want you to finish off my crops for me," She teased and leaned in close to wrap her arms around his waist.

He stiffened a bit, and then relaxed as he hugged back. "Well, It does need fertilizing," He mumbled into her neck.

Jill rubbed his lower back, holding him close and took a moment to speak. "I'm sorry for calling you an old man yesterday," She whispered in his ear.

A grin slowly grew on his face. "It's alright. I was going to tell you that your chest was flat," He lifted his head from her shoulder and pecked her lips.

She kissed back, letting out a laugh. "You're going to eat those words next time you're tipsy and needy."

He said nothing as he knew it was the truth. He rested his face back into her the crook of her neck, giving her skin a few kisses before slipping away and took a hold of her hand. "Let's go finish weeding," He held hands with her walking back towards the field.

Jill laced her fingers with his as she followed. "We can go to the Blue Bar after this? Or would you rather stay over? I can make dinner," She rested her head on his upper arm.

"Ah? Going to cook me dinner after I angered you so badly?" He raised a brow.

She shrugged. "What can I say? I have a soft spot for you~ Plus, I want to use the jar of spices Ruby gave me. I can try to cook you the currie you like," She smiled up at him.

He gave a smug smile back. "Sounds good, I'll buy the wine."

Takakura came walking in from the entrance of the farm, spotting the couple from afar he rolled his eyes as he headed towards his small house and entered.


End file.
